Current flashlights typically have limited functionality and performance. Generally, conventional flashlights include a housing, batteries disposed in the housing, a bulb holder, a bulb, and a switch. The switch, is typically located on the outer circumference of the housing and can be activated to alternatively turn the flashlight on and off. The bulb holder typically includes a spring that is biased against the batteries in the housing as the lamp holder is screwed onto the housing. The spring also serves as an electrical contact for powering a lamp in the lamp holder.